just another day
by GIGIbelle
Summary: tiny scene that doesnt change anything in the storyline so far as of 503 just a something to pass the time


**like i said just a little scene to pass the time, still hope you enjoy it :)**

**ps:hope there not many spelling/wording mistakes**

Another night at the Humphrey loft, Dan puts in the DVD and goes to join Blair on the couch.

Blair: Humphrey, seeing that we are friends, I think I should stop biting my tongue (Dan not convinced Blair has ever held back on anything regardless of the status of their interactions) and tell you that you need to move on... it's kind of pathetic.

Dan: move on from what?

Blair: Serena, don't think I didn't notice that you haven't been with a girl ever since she left you for Mr. Jailbait.

Dan: that's not true, what about Charlie (kind of hating to even mention that train wreck in loony-Ville but the need to prove Blair wrong was too strong to ignore)

Blair : Well those 3.5 minutes of "dating" SERENA's cousin, who wore SERENA's dress, and told you to call her SERENA isn't really helping you ...some may even suggest that you just proved my point.

Dan let out a small chuckle: yeah well regardless of past indiscretions that imply otherwise, me and Serena are over...for good. Actually it's been over for quite some time.

Blair: who would have thought that Dan Humphrey could ever get over Serena Van der Woodsen. Will the world ever cease to amaze me! So how were you able to manage such an impossible feat.

Dan rolls his eyes: Is there supposed to be a difference between how you treated me in high school and how you treat me now that we are friends because really the only thing that changed is that you now come over just to insult me.

Blair: Well who's to say if Serena walks into that door (points to the loft door) right now and tells you that she wants to be with you, that you wouldn't drop everything for her? Please I'd believe flannel as a form of fashion before I believe that you would decline her offer.

Dan: Can't believe I'm going to dignify that with an answer but if you must know, she already did.

Blair : Well I know that, and if I recall you decided to runaway with her...really I have more informative conversations with Nate.

Dan: No, I meant recently, she did come by and I don't know, it just didn't feel right anymore. I know me and Serena promised to try one more time when we were both ready but things changed, I changed. I love Serena but I realized it's in different way and I think she realized that too.

Blair : I don't remember her telling me about this

Dan: Well she kind of realized something else that night and seeing as she hasn't told you she's probably still coming to terms with it.

Blair : Ohh my God! Who is she?

Dan slightly confused: who is who... are we even having the same conversation

Blair: the girl, don't even try to lie, I see right through you.

Dan: There is no other girl

Blair: oh please, I just can't believe I didn't see this before, and that you didn't tell me (gives him a small hit on the side of his arm) I thought we were friends! Oh gosh it's not Charlie is it?

Dan rolls his eyes : No, it's not, I would have told you but it's nothing, so there no point.

Blair: if this girl was able to get you to say goodbye to Serena forever...It's definitely not nothing. Spill Humphrey!

Dan lets out a sigh before answering: It's nothing because she doesn't feel the same way, It wouldn't have worked anyway regardless. No point bringing it up...no point continuing to talk about it so can we watch the movie now.

Blair: what's wrong she didn't like you clothes or something?

Dan with a small laugh: actually I think that's one of the reasons

Blair: well, it's not like I haven't warned you about your wardrobe choices. So who is she, a girl from NYU?

Dan: uhmm yea, she went to NYU, but really this movies supposed to be good and...

Blair: you really like her don't you? What her name, I think I can figure something out.

Dan: Can we please drop the subject, and I'd rather not have someone like me because they were forced too it defeats the whole purpose. Look I accepted the fact that it's not going to happen, I won't be enough for her, she has someone, someone better, someone she deserves and it easier knowing that. She'll be happier this way. There nothing more to it.

Blair: You won't be enough? She goes to NYU, you'd be plenty Humphrey.

Dan: I'm just going to treat that as a compliment

Blair : Well if she chosen someone else, then I suggest you find someone better

Dan: I don't think that's possible

Blair: She surely must be something your acting as if you're in love with her

Dan gives her a small smile though it only communicated sadness

a moment of silence passes before Blair takes his hand and looks at him: any girl would be lucky to have you

Dan looks straight into her eyes but afraid they'd reveal to much looked down to their intertwined hands and at the engagement ring that occupied her finger, it was beautiful, it just seemed to fit her perfectly

Dan: Any girl but her


End file.
